Western World
by peacemaker200
Summary: another Kurma & Hinata story! really need more in this couple pairing! Well basically Naruto banished from Konoha for the abuse of the Kyuubi's power, so he travel to the Western Part of the world, and all was quiet until Konoha needs help in an upcoming war and turned to the Western World for assistance, but all is not as it seems as they found out not only Naruto deserted Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzamaki opens his eyes to see white walls, and hear the sounds of beeping coming from a near by monitor. He sat up and instantly felt a wave of dizziness come over him.

"Ohhh what hit me?" He said to himself as he took in his surroundings. "Ohh, am in the hospital again, Sigh!" Suddenly he hears noise coming from outside his room door and then the door opened and in walked Sakura and Tusande each a smirk on their faces.

"Sakura – Chan! Baa-Chan! How's it going? Is Saskue back? Have you healed him yet? See see Sakura – Chan I kept the promise I made you." He asked excitedly, grinning widely with his eyes closed. He expected a hug or some positive acknowledgement from the two because of what he achieved but instead he got a huge smack in the face from none other than Sakura herself. Her smile growing even more as evil as she grabbed him by the shirt collar,

"Naruto you filthy demon, how dare you hurt my Saskue – Kun like that? Who told you to use your nasty demon charka on him?" She yelled at him choking her hold on his shirt even more.

"I had to Sakura – Chan, he used his curse seal on me and I had to stop him some how!"Naruto yelled in defense.

Sakura hit him again, "You disgust me, and you're always jealous of his greatness and as usual have to cheat just to beat him. This is why I don't like you; you are beneath me, just scum under my feet. My mother was right you should have been killed from the day you were born!"

"Sakura enough!" Yelled Tusande as she walked over and placed a hand on her shoulders, "As much as I would love for you to keep degrading him, don't you think its time to clean up the village of his stank?"

Naruto looked back and forth between the two, an eerie feeling crawling down his spine, "What's going on?" Baa-Chan? Sakura-Chan?"

"Don't call me Baa-Chan you demon!" Tusande shouted at him, "It has come to an agreement from everyone especially me that as of this moment your Konoha ninja status has been revoked, you are hereby banished from Konoha!"

Naruto sat there stunned, trying to progress the words that were coming out of her mouth, "Banished?! But why?" he asked

"Because you filthy demon, do you think I actually liked you? I hate you with such a passion! You killed my daughter, it's your fault that she died when she seal that thing inside of you. And am so tried of you bring down my best shinobi's by cheating your way to the top! You really think I didn't notice?"

"But I didn't use the kyu's power; I did it through my own will and determination! Please this has to be a joke!" Tears were now falling down naruto's cheeks.

"Shut up you stupid baka! This is no joke, you always have to bring Saskue – kun down, and you always get in the way our true love, why don't you do us all a favor and just die already!"Sakura yelled her hands clenched in a tight fist.

"As of now you have been given a grace period of 30 mins to go and pack your stuff, a team of ANBU will be waiting for you and will escort you to the borderline. " She walked forward, grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer, "If I ever see you again or anywhere near this village, trust me, I wouldn't hesitate to destroy you." She pushed him back and he flew to the walls hitting his head, "Now get moving, your 30 mins start now." And she and Sakura laughed, walking out of the hospital room, leaving Naruto on the floor crying hard and clenching his head.

"**Kit! Listen I know your hurting right now but you need to get up and get moving!" **Kyu said inside his head. Naruto nodded and got up, heading towards the window he jumped on to the nearest rooftop and headed straight toward his apartment building.

After a few minutes of running, he finally reached his apartment window and quickly went inside, he went to his closet and grab some scrolls, his bag and started sealing all he could inside the scrolls as quickly as he could. While he was doing that a small voice pierced through the quietness of the apartment,

"Is it time Naruto – kun?" the voice asked.

Naruto not looking up from his packing answered back, "Yes! We need to move as quickly as we can! He should be there at the docks waiting for us. I suggest that you two go the back way out of the village and head straight to the docks where he should be waiting. I will meet you guys there as soon as possible."

"What are you going to do Naruto – Kun?" the other soft voice asked.

Naruto pulled on his backpack, and untie his hiatie, he turned and looked at the two set of eyes watching his every movement, "Am going out the front way, I will allow them to escort me from this village and from there make my way to you guys." He smiled as he walked towards the door, 'I suggest you two get a move on, and you know he isn't the most patience guy out there." The three of them chuckled lightly at the thought of their other comrade waiting. The two voices disappeared into the shadows as Naruto opened the door and began his trot to the font gate.

Walking down the streets he heard the whispers and loud talks the villagers where having about him,

"Look theirs the demon!"  
"Their finally doing something about him I see!"  
"Good riddance!"  
"Finally! Now our village will finally be cleansed!"

Suddenly Naruto felt a wet smack hit the side of his head, he raised his hand and touch his head, bringing his hand to the front he saw a red stain, and realized that he was hit with a tomato. He looked over and saw the vendor holding up another tomato, with a creepy smile on his face looking at him. The vendor threw the tomato and it hit Naruto in the face, "Be gone you filthy demon! No one ever wanted you hear anyway!"

The rest of the villagers seeing what happened, decided to pick up old foods and other garbage and threw it at him as well, shouting out crude remarks and belittle insults, Naruto with his head down and clenching his backpack strap tight continued his walked to the gates, trying his best to control his breathing, his eyes flashing between red and blue and pushing back the rage he felt building up inside of him and from kyu,

"**Let me out Kit! Let me tear there freaking head of! How dare they do this to you! This ungrateful village! They will rue the day the treat you like this!"**

Naruto took a deep breathe, ignoring the rant that kyu was giving in the back of his head, he focused hard on his breathing trying hard not to let the villagers get to him, then he felt hands in the back of him and he felt himself falling forward and landing hard on the ground. Laughter was heard from everyone surrounding him; he felt tears coming top his eyes, which were red by now, his fangs growing and his anger reaching to a whole new level. Sitting up with his head bowed and his hands balled up in his lap, he felt the his charka boiling and kyu's charka mixing with his, he was about to look up when he noticed a hand in his face, held out as if in assistance to his problem. Naruto looked up and saw Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and even Lee surrounding him, but it was Shikamaru whose hands were in his face

"Troublesome! Come on Naruto lets get you to the gates as quickly as we can!"

Naruto looked at him and grabbed his hand, hoisting himself up; he looked at his other two friends, "Why are you helping me? Don't you think am a monster as well?"

Choji laughed, Shikamaru whispered _Troublesome _underneath his breath, Shino merely cocked his head to the side in slight amusement and Lee started to smile his teeth sparkling in the sunlight

"Naruto I have known you from since the academy days, as much as I don't like to brag, I already knew from then about the nine tails sealed inside you and have already concluded that you and him are two separate beings." Shikamaru explained

"And since Shika obviously trusted you, I trusted you as well!" Choji chimed in.

"And as for me, you're no more of a monster than I am considering what my clan stands for and the way we are usually treated, so I understand some of what you are going through and I also know the difference between a jail and its jailer." Shino concluded, he raised his hands up as swarms of bugs were released from his jacket to surround Naruto from the villagers.

"YOSH! As a youthful ninja who I have considered my rival in youth, I know that you are not a monster, and I pledge to see you as a comrade and a youthful rival forever" Lee did his Guy pose with a little sunset in the background.

"And as a comrade, we are obligated to protect you until you are safely escorted from the village." Shikamaru took the front, Choji took his left, Lee took his right and Shino took the back, and the four ninjas continued the walk towards the village gate.

The walk was silent except for Lee's youthful speech now and then, the civilian's kept back and whispered to themselves as they watched heir's to prestigious clans walked with the demon to the front gates of Konoha. There at the front of the gates were the Hyuuga clan leader along with the other council members, Tusande, Suizane, Danzo, the two elders, Sakura and the remaining rookie nine and the two ANBU that were assigned to escort him to the end of the border.

"Finally was wandering why you were taking so long stupid!" Sakura shouted, "Hurry up and leave this village! We don't want anymore of your stink here!" the crowd of civilians cheered in agreement with her. The four boys that escorted him moved to the side as he began the remaining trek to the gates. He was close until he felt a large blow to his stomach, kneeling over; he looked from the corner of his eyes to see Neji Hyuuga standing in front of him with his fist on his stomach. _Take care of her, both of you_ he whispered, Naruto giving a slight nod in acknowledging his statement and doubled over.

"Humph, and here I almost believed that you was actually better than me. Fate has reveled the truth to my eyes once and for all." He said standing proudly over Naruto. With his head bent, he kept his hands on his stomach as he continued his walk to the gates. Finally reaching he looked up at the two ANBU escorts, one wearing a pig mask and the other wearing a boar mask.

Tusande walked up to the two, "You know what to do!" she said, and turned her back on the trio and escorted the entourage back into the gates. Naruto took one last look at the village before the gates closed properly, his eyes glowing red. The ANBU grabbed Naruto roughly and pushed him into the trees, to start the journey towards the border.

It seemed like a long time, but finally they made it, Naruto stopped to catch his breathe, he was about to turn around when he felt a stinging pain coming from his neck. Raising a shaking hand to the pain, he pulled back and saw blood running down his fingers. He looked up and suddenly all was black.

**AT THE DOCKS**

A young man sat waiting, getting rather irritated that his comrades has not arrived yet. Finally, he stood up and looked over the path, "Jeez what took you two so long? And where's the other two?" he asked

One of the voices answered, "He send us ahead, decided to take the front exit instead of the back."

"They should both be on their way soon; you know how much of a scene they like to create." The second voice answered.

The guy humph and turned back towards the waiting boat, "Well they betters hurry, am ready to seat sail."

Suddenly a harsh wind and fire swirl in front of the boy, revealing the two persons that they were waiting for. One of the persons had a wide sheepish grin on his face, "Sorry that were late, and the ceremony took longer than we thought."

The person on his side smiled as he sniffed the air, and stretched his body, "That and he also had to stop at the local ramen shop in Waves Country for a snack to tote on the boat ride."

Six pairs of eyes looked at the now blushing boy, he cleared his throat "Alright now that everyone's here lets get a move on."

"Finally! We can leave this dreadful place!" a giggle was heard as one of the softer voices lashed on to the speaking voice.

"It's good to be heading home!" The voiced said, as he held the hand of his love, and walked towards the boat.

"Hey guys wait for me!" 

**AND FINISHED! YAY MY NEW STORY! HINTS THIS ONE IS ANOTHER KURMA AND HINATA PAIRING! WE NEED MORE OF THEM, LIKE SERIOUSLY! CAN YOU GUESS THE VOICES? ALL RIGHT! HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW! THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED NOW AND THEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

hello hello! thank you for viewing this story! am sorry for the spelling error but when your using your school computer (embrassed) I wasn't aware of the spell checker gone wrong. right now am typing away on my second hand tablet, sad! But the show must go on. And also thank you for the advice with the pairings, I forget how sensitive some readers are to this site.

**Five Years LATER**

A wish of wind could be felt as a blonde woman with two pigtails look out of her window at the village below.

"Report! "

"My lady the news is much worse than we fear. Not only has Iwa and Jump joined forces to start a war against us, but also news of Orochimaru and the sound village are joining the mix. It has also been said that he's funding this war for all three of the villages and has already has an army off over 500 with the curse seal, that he modified and enhance for better soliders. " The ANBU took a breathe as he finished given his report that was passed on to him.

Tusande sucked her teeth, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the Stoic man before her. " Have Shizune call all council members together for an emergency meeting. Tell them I don't care what they are doing, who they are doing, and why they are doing it, but if they are not in that council room in the next minutes, they will be tried for treason. Dismissed!"

And with that the man disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Tusande sighed hard as she reached for her hidden bottle of sake stashed inside of her drawer. The stress for the pass five years easing a bit as she took a big gulp and leaned against the wall.

_It's all that demons fault. _She thought to herself, _it's because of him that were living the way were living now. The fact that not only Sunagakure voided the treaty agreement to some measly expensive non aggression pact, where they can still do trades at a higher rate. Also many of the other smaller countries cut of their alliance with the village. And with the upcoming threat we are going to need all the help we can get. You would think that with the Akatsuki disappearance four years ago you would think everything would be smooth sailing by now. _

She sigh as she took another big gulp of sake, rubbing her thighs together as last night popped into head. The way her lover loved her body bringing to height of pleasure with every glance, every touch, every heather. People actually believe that it was the demon brat that convinced her to become hokgage, but how further from the truth they were. He kept her updated with the village, he spend time with her even though they had to hide their relationship, he was her comfort when Dan and her brother died, even when Kushina lost her life by birthing that vile boy.

He was her true love, were heart lie and when the time come for him to take his rightful place in this world, she would stand alongside him as queen. But like he said for now pretend to care for the imbolicles in this village, pretend to love her position, her reward would be great.

She was shaken out of thoughts by the door opening and her young assistance Shizune walked in, "Everyone is waiting for you my lady. "

Tusande nodded as she got up and walked towards the meeting room. She opened the dr and her eyes swiftly glanced at every face seatted and waiting for her, her eyes lingering a little bit longer on one pair of eyes before moving on.

"Thank you for coming. A situation has arises that needs our utmost attention. War is coming for our little village in the for of Iwa, Kumo and from what our spy asked the Sound village which means Orochimaru. " She stopped as she watched the harden faces of clan leaders become serious, and the shocked and scared faces of the civilian council. "Any suggestions? "

"What about the treaties and the alliances that we have? ".asked Hiashi Hyuuga the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

Tusande looked him dead in the eyes, "those treaties and alliances have all been down graded to either non agressive pact, or measly trading agreement between countries. We basicly have no backing. "

The noise level in the room grew as the civilian council stared demanding the facts on how this happened, and why weren't they informed of these new arrangements.

Tusande felt her vain throbbing in her forehead, as the shouts and the demands increased. She stood up her fist fuel with chraka as she slammed down on the table, breaking it in the process.

"SILENT! HOW DARE YOU LOT DICTATE TO ME WHAT TO DO AND WHO I SHOULD DO MY JOB. IF YOU WEREN'T SO BUSY TRYING UP YOUR POSITION ON THIS COUNCIL, OR REJECTING BILLS FIT FOR ENHANCING MY SHNOBIS, OR SLEEPING WITH TOM, DICK AND SARAH THEN I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THE SITUATION. " She sat down, "AS soon as I received the notice I have been working on trying to reestablish the alliance and treaties but it isn't so easy. "

"Can you tell us why the other countries stooped this low with the alliances.?" Tusme Inuzuka the leader of the Inuzuka clan, spoke out.

Tusande took a deep breathe seriously hoping that she didn't have to divulge this piece of information, "it's because of him."

Complete silent, noone had to be told who him was.

"WHAT! " a shrill voice yelled, "BECAUSE OF THAT FILTHY DEMON OUR VILLAGE IS SUFFERING. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? " Shikrai Haruno shouted, her pink hair flying all over the place.

"Well so they told me, it's because of him they even considered an alliance with us in the first place. Appearently because of his love for this village, his determination to never give up and always help those in need, the villages adore him and thought of our village as being positive. But ever since that incident, they said that they realize that our views are not as positive as they thought and didn't agree with our treatment of him."

"IS THIS A JOKE! THAT DEMON DID NOTHING! IT WAS ALL SASKUE - SAMA WHO SAVED THEY AND SHOWED TRUE COURAGE! HE'S THE REAL HERO OF THIS VILLAGE, HE HAS THE SHARIGAN THE MOST POWERFUL DOJESTU EVER! " Shikrai Haruno shouted, with all of th e civilian counsel agreeing and some of the clan members as well.

Tusande pinched the bridge of her nose, "that's all high and dandy but the bottom line is that's there reason. Now ignoring that fact and coming back to the bigger issue, this upcoming war is founded by Orochmoriu himself, along with his so call newer version of the cursed seal ninjas that he's supplying. We need help, and as powerful as Saskue is learning every justu in the vault and then even more from various clans, he is but one man. "

"What about the Western nation? "a voice allowed out. All eyes looked towards the back of the room at the quiet banadged man, Danzo Shimura the representative of the Uchiha clan.

"Western nation? What's that? " Choza Akimichi said the leader of Akimichi clan.

"Sigh troublesome, the western side is the other part the earth were there ninjas are not just more advanced than us, but also have things called technologies that makes them one of the strongest and richest nation. No spy from any able to actually cross the ocean over to that side of the country to stake out the lad returned. But from what was gathered from travelers the Western Nation is divided into two parts the north and the south side. Each side are ruled by a king and queen, but the kicker of that is that they only rule the sides assigned to them. The whole nation combined are ruled by an Emperor and Empress, they ruled the whole Western side, north and south, but because the land is so wide they divided it to be easily governed. " Shikaku Nara said as he slouched more in his chair after his long explaination.

"How are we supposed to gain access to the Emperor and Empress of the land to plead our case. " Inoichi Yamanaka asked.

"That's the thing unless you have a special passcoded given to you by the king, queen ,empress or emperor, you can't get a special pleading case. But what the travelers told us they hold audiences to the each of it's citizens on certain days, but it's only for the civilian people. It is also stated that when it comes to the ninja parts of each city, they make it a combined audience with the emperor and empress. " Shikaku Nara explained further.

"Before you ask troublesome questions the reason from my thinking the empress and emperor would get involved more with the ninjas than the civilians is because the ninjas are there protectors. Without them the civilians wouldn't feel safe and there country would not be protected. They take ninja training very seriously and civilians love the fact that not only are they treated fairly, they basically don't have much of a crime rate because they feel safer with the ninjas.

"So how are we going to get a request out to this Western nation? Like you just explained unless we get a special passcode, whatever that is, we can't ask for an audience with them. Do we know if any of the other elemental nations have an alliance with these people? " Hiashi asked.

"Well no country as come out and admitted to being in alliance with the Western Nation, but why don't we send some of our able bodied shonbis undercover as civilians, with a request from you lady Tusande, during one of those civilian audiences. I will also even allow one or two of my very own ninjas to lend assistance as well. " Danzo stated.

Tusande knew immediately what the crippled man, was up to. She thought hard, her ninjas were basically tightened right now, with the down turn of the village economic and the threat of war she don't like the idea of any of her ninjas away from the village just in case. She need to summonn that perverted teammate of hers yo see if his spy network has any other news about this Western Nation. And as much oppose to Danzos idea she know that if he can get even more information about this nation, it can benefit them in the long run, but she feels that they should wait.

"OK here's the deal, I will send out 8 of my best ninjas, as appreciative of your offer Danzo,let's wait a bit before sending out your trainees. I wil send a message out to Jiraiya to tell him come back to the village, so that he can lead them. Am sure with his spy network he has more information on this nation. We need to find out when the next civilian audience is. I will have the list of available ninjas ready for tomorrow so be back here for 8 sharp! Dmissed!"

And with three the meeting ended, Tusande stood up, "Hiashi, Inoichi a minute please. " The two men stopped and turned to look back at her.

"I just wanted to say that even though it's been five years, we are not giving up the search dispute how limited our resources are. I am... "she was cut off by Hiashi.

"I appreciate what you are doing lady Tusande, but it's been five years already and my clan and I have already moved on. As far as were concerned she's dead and it's best that she stay that way. " He replied.

"But she's your daughter! Don't you want to know what happen, or why she left if she did? " Tusande asked a little hotly, she knew his feelings about the female and her treatment in the clan, but the bottom line is that she's still his daughter.

"That weak thing is not my daughter! Me and you both know she ran after that demon because of her so call feelings. She was a disgrace to the clan and the Hyuuga name. As far as am concerned she's doesn't exist, and Hanabi is the true heir to te clan. " And with that he bowed and woods out the door.

Inoichi cleared his thorat, "Am not as harsh as Hiashi damage was, but he is right my lady. I love my daughter to pieces and would love to know what happened to her, but it's been five years, and as it pains me to grip and say, I know she's dead. I have to move on and focus on the problem with our village. " And with that he to bow and walked out the door.

Tusande sighed and looked over at Shizune, "Go! Send out an urgent message to Jiryaya. Tell him that he is needed in the village as of yesterday! " Shizune nodded and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Tusande sat down in her seat her fingers rubbing her throbbing head. She tensed as she felt a familiar chraka signature in the room, then sigh deeply as she felt his hands on her shoulder kneading the tension somewhat.

"Your so tense my love. " Her lover said. His hands moving over her breast and kneading them through her top. She moan as she leaned into his skillful hands. "Why don't I help you relieve some of this tension. " He said as he pulled her up to face him and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Tusande felt her inner core throb and moisten as she pulled away sadly, "We can't do this here, someone may come in and see us. " She protested as he nibbled on her neck, she pulled him closer as he sucked on that sweet spot behind her ear that made her whimper everytime.

"Don't worry, I have already placed the sound proof justu in place along with locking the door. We wouldn't be bothered anytime soon. " He said as he pushed her on the desk, pulling her shirt over her head. Tusandes eyes rolled in the back of her head, as her body was lost in a world of pleasure and bliss.

30 minutes later

Tusande and her lover we putting their clothes back and straightening themselves up. She looked at her lover, his dark hair messed up by her fingers, and she had the urge to run her fingers through his hair again.

She watched as he walked up to her, he kissed her deeply and she moaned as his tongue fought with hers. Her breathe came out in harsh pants and she felt that tingling beginning again in her belly and inner core. He broke the kiss, and she whimpered her disapproval, with her eyes still close, she felt his hot breathe on her ear, "Tonight am going to suck all that fingers right out of your pussy and I will once again bring you to the point of no return!"

Her panting increased, and she tightened her thighs as the image of him between her legs and working her with hi tongue. She opened her eyes and blinked when she realize that she was the only one in the room.

"TUSANDE! TUSANDE! ARE YOU STILL IN THERE? Shizune shouted banging on the door. Tusande straightened her hair and walked over opening the door and walking pass her assistant.

"Am fine Shizune! Just needed a moment to myself is that to much to ask? " She snapped at her assistant. Shizune took a step back at the attitude, "Sorry my lady, I was just worried. And you look a little flush in the face. Are you sure your alright? "

Tusande walked on as if Shizune hadn't say nothing at all.

_The story of the Western Nation_

_As the story is told of ages old, the Western Nation was a live thriving powerful nation from and before the age of the Sage of Six Paths. The ruler of the Nation was a fierce man, but he had a kind heart when it came to his people. _

_Nothing but the best for his land, or people. Other nations in the eastern world, became jealous of the power and prosperity that the Western World had. So during the rein of the Sage of Six paths they began plotting to over throw the Western Nation by hitting the Emperor where it would kill him the most. His one weakness was the Empress herself, a fair maiden whose beauty was known from the far corners of the world, with a cheeks as rosy as a rose, and a pure heart that will melt even the vilest of men. _

_During the annual trip in-between countries for the empress, the eastern nations send their most powerful ninjas to apprehend her. It was a fierce battle and the empress had the upper hand until they threatened the life of her expecting follower and friend. _

_Not wanting to see any harm come to her the empress surrendered and was wisk away to the Eastern Nation where unspeakable and unthinkable crimes were committed against her. The emperor was outrage by the kidnapping of his heartstring and set out to retrieve her. The Sage of Six Paths warned him of the dangers of leaving the nation unprotected and also that the thing he seek will only cause more problems in te end. The Sage told him that as much as he know the troublesome the empress was in, he needs to understand that certain things happen for reason unknown. _

_But the emperor was hearing none of that and with his best squads alongside him, he headed into the Eastern Nation, causing mayham and destruction along his path. The battle was rough and many lost their lives, until the end when he came face to face with the leader for the Eastern Nation who had the battered and bruised body of his wife lying on the side of him. _

_The rage of the emperor was heavy and he fought the leader of the Eastern Nation, already weakened by his earlier battles. When it looked like the leader had the upper hand, the emperor used the most deadly of attack, the repercussion of this attack is that it destroys your body in the process. _

_Once the attack was launched and the leader dead, the emperor with his last strength crawled over to his dead love and held her cold body next to his. He closed his eyes, then opened them to see the Sage of Six Paths standing over him with sadness and regret. _

_Don't worry, this isn't the end. Your love will be reincarnated into a new body and soul. You on the other hand, your body is dieing but your soul is still strong, it will be harder for you to reincarnate so am going to seal you in my body. You will be passed down among my descendants. You will meet your love again don't worry, oh and the Western Nation with be but into a hibernated state. Until you return and claim your rightful place as emperor the people and land will be at a time still. _

_The emperor smile and closed his eyes once again. He heard the Sage chant a few words in a language that he didn't know, then he felt a warm sensation running through him. He felt light as a feather and when he opened his eyes he found himself in a room with white walls a chair and table. Welcome to my mind, the voice of the Sage rang out. _

_A century later_

_It as told of two travelers coming from the Eastern world with orders from the emperor himself to come and stake oit the land. The travelers did as requested sending feedbacks to and fro the vessel of the emperor._

_It wasn't until news of the return of the emperor and empress that change was seen upon the land. The land bcame alive, animals that were asleep during this hibernation moved about as if nothing happened. Produce started to grow fresh and large, but the biggest change happened when the emperor and empress stepped foot back on these lands, that the people awoke from the long slumber. _

_The emperor , empress and their traveling crew came upon this land and of course brought changes that makes us one of the strong in al the world. One o the changes brought about was the nation divided into two ruling countries, the southern nation ruled by a king and queen, and the northern nation also ruled by a king and queen. The overall combined ruling of the whole nation is still ruled by the emperor and empress. The emperor this time is taking a precaution of making sure that history doesn't repeat itself. _

"And that is the history of the Western Nation. Any questions? "The civilian tour guide asked. They were in a large contraction that they call a bus, that escorts the civilians from the dock and into the Northern side of the Western Nation.

The hidden leaf ninjas dressed as civilians were astonished by the machine and a little terrified about it's usefulness, but seeing that it was quicker and cooler with it's, _AC? _,who were they to complain.

"You know this is something a girl can love! " a pink haired girl named Ami said as she leaned more comfortable on her handsome black haired partner named Saki.

He looked at the pink haired girl and moved closer to the window so that she can stop touching him. The pink haired girl pouted at his attitude and wrapped her hands around his arms, "Come on Saki, don't you think that this AC will be perfect in our future bedroom, you know after a long day hot day we can curl up together in our bed. " she told her fiancee.

"Now now Ami, you Saki is a temporal man. Am sure after the wedding he will buy you one just to keep you happy. " Shashi said, his nose buried in an orange book.

Ijen, a long haired boy with hazel eyes and a headcloth on his head, focased out the window as he watched the bus pulled up towards two large gates. He noticed two mask ninjas talking to the tour guide that passed on the information, which they looked at and headed to the door of the bus.

"Heads up guys we have company. " Ijen said. The rest of he group containing Shika a pineapple haired boy, who slept next Ijen, gray haired Grandpa Aiya who who was sitting next to his daughter blue eye daughter Nini and her his other son abik with his big white dog.

The two mask ninjas walked up and down the walkway, glancing at each of the passengers as the read the information given to them by the tour guide. After a while, they handed back the information and disappeared, the tour guide smiled at the civilians.

"That was a cautionary search, to make sure no ninjas were here disguised as civilians. " The tour guide laughed causing a flow of laughter from the rest of the occupents. Then the gates opened and the bus rolled in, the view of large buildings, shops, people walking , talking and just being lively greeted them

Somewhere deep in the palace of the King and Queen of the northern nation , a mask ninja knelt before them and gave a report of what he has just seen.

"You said there were eight of them? " The queen asked. The masked ninja nodded.

"Can you take a guess of where they are from my dear. "the king asked his wife as he kissed her hands. The queen laughed, "of course I can, our spy did send us a notice before hand. What do you think we should do with them? " The queen asked as she took her hand from her husband and caress his blonde hair.

He trembled, "you know I love it when you play with my hair like that. It reminds me of that time in the Emperor 's palace when he invited us to that diplomatic dinner." He whispered placing chaste kisses on her neck causing her to giggle and pull his hair even more.

The king growled and kissed his wife hungrily on the mouth, pulling her body closer so she can feEl his hardness, his want. A loud cough was heard throughout the room, breaking them out of their heated kiss.

The king blinked as he looked at his swollen lips dazed eye blonde hair queen, he looked over his shoulder to see the mask ninja still waiting to be dismissed but could feel the embrassment from him. _Like they aren't use to this type of display already._

"Well as fascinating as this scene is, I mean it happens all the time, I believe we have more important matters at hand. " The caption of the Fox Forces said.

The king sigh and moved away from his delicious wife, "Send an urgent message to the Southern Nation and the Emperor. We will go and greet our guest. " He pulled a white hat over his head covering the twinkle of his blue eyes,grabbing his wife's hand they left the meeting room.

And END! WHOA SECOND CHAPTER! CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE NORTHERN NATION IS? WHAT ABOUT THE SOUTHERN NATION? OR THE EMPEROR AND EMPRESS? THIS ONE SHOULD BE EASY. ANY QUESTIONS ASK AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER! HEHEHE I LOVE TWISTS AND THERE'S PLENTY IN THIS STORY. I HAVEN'T FORGOTEMPEROR MY OTHER STORY SO DON'T WORRY AM WORKING ON THAT UPDATE!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here I am, another chapter for the Western Nation! Kml I thank you guys for the reviews, favs, and follows. My story has plenty twists inside, am trying not to give to much away!hehehe! Anyway on with the story!

**In a Chamber of the Northern Kingdom**

Naruto stood in front of four mirrors, his wife Ino standing next to him, communicating with the king and queen of the South, and Emperor Kurama and Empress Hinata. Naruto told them about the situation and they were now debating on how to approach the invasion of Konoha ninjas.

"Well since they are in your part of the land what are you planning to do?" Hinata asked.

Ino looked at her husband than answered, "We were thinking of not revealing ourselves firstly. And also we sent out _**him**_ to gave them a warm greeting."

Everyone stopped and looked at Ino and Naruto with a surprise look which quickly turned into a look of pure evilness, "Well am sure _**he**_ would give them an very warm welcome." Kurama said.

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for them or not?" the Southern queen said.

"Well I think you should be more sorry for our spies that is with them. After all they doesn't deserve this type of treatment." the Southern King said to his wife.

Naruto looked at the mirrors, "Well what do we do when they do arrive?"

The Southern king, folded his arms over his chest, his red eyes blazing "How about you play along with their little game first. See how far and desperate they actually are for help and what they are prepared to offer. Then reveal their deceptions to them with the trespassing. Am sure with a prankster mind that you are famous for can think of ways to torture them thoroughly."

Naruto smiled as he grabbed his wife's hand and headed towards the door, "Don't worry your pretty little head _**teme**_, I have it all under control."

**Outside the civilians transport port**

We find Ami, Saki, Shashi, Ijen, Shika, Grandpa Aiya, Nini, and Abik with his big white dog standing around watching the other civilians move about, jumping in other strange vehicles, greeting family and friends or just going about their business.

Abik stretched his head in the clear sun, "as fun as it was riding that bus, am actually happy being back on solid grounds, right boy?" the white dog barked in agreement with his master.

"Well now we just have to find some way to reach the palace." Grandpa Aiya said as he looked for any available rides. He stopped as he saw a black haired man standing next to a van with the words taxi on it. "Hey maybe this guy can help us with a ride." and he made his way towards the guy.

The black haired man looked up with his green eyes and smiled at the approaching group, "Ah good day, do you need assistance in a ride somewhere?" the man asked.

Grandpa Aiya looked at the man closely, for some strange reason he felt like he has seen this guy somewhere before but couldn't for the life of him remembered where so he just smiled and hold out his hand to shake, "Sure my family and I are new around here and would love a ride to the nearest hotel or something." After they shook hands grandpa Aiya waved to his family telling them to come over.

"This here is my daughter Nini and her husband Shashi," He pointed to a man with his head still in a book and a blue eye beauty standing next to him. "My son Abik along with his dog, this is my nephews Ijen, Shika and Saki and the woman next to Saki is his fiancee Ami. We are looking for a a ride to the palace."

The taxi driver looked at each and everyone nodding his head, "Hello and welcome to the Northern Village, am your driver Ibot. Come let me take you to where you want to go." And with that they hopped in the taxi and helped them with loading the vehicle.

"So where are you folks from? Are you from the Eastern Nation?"Ibot asked them.

Abik answered, "Yea were from the Eastern Nation, we heard about the prosperity of the Western Nation and after the war and fighting going on we thought it right to make a new life here."

"Yea it makes sense, most of the families here are from the Eastern Nation. They asked the King and Queen help with housing and jobs and what not. If you need help its recommended that you go to them and explain your story last time some ninjas from the Eastern Nation came here disguised as civilians like us. Well lets just say bottom line it didn't end pretty for those ninjas." And he began to laugh at the situation as the group gave each other nervous glances.

Ibot started up the vehicle and smirked back at the passenger's,"Buckle up! I know a short cut!" and sped off. The vehicle lunge forward and the group hold on to what ever they can as their life flashed before their eyes during the wild and crazy ride. Ibot threw his head out of the window to yell out t o the passing cars, waving his fist in the air.

He laughed as he swung the taxi at a sudden corner pushing his passengers firmly to one side, "Hold on focus because were in for a bumpy ride!" And they found themselves traveling down some stairs the taxi bouncing, and then the taxi hit a rail guard and flipped over falling down a cliff the occupants having no idea where it come from and screaming for dear life.

"AM TO YOUNG TO DIE" Grandpa Aiya shouted out, rubbing his face into his daughters chest while smiling. The vehicle hit the ground hard, at first all was quiet until the taxi was placed in reverse and Ibot looked at them with and evil glint and smiled as they drive backwards in the oncoming traffic.

"I think am going to be sick!" Abik said, his dog whining in agreement alongside him. The taxi was swung around and place in drive, "Well focus we are about to hit the shopping district I suggest that your hands inside! We don't want any accidents!" And drive throughout a glass shopping area passing customers and stands. The group heard screaming and saw flashing lights, they looked back and saw a group of cars following them.

"Ahh mister!" Ijen said touching the man on the shoulder, Ibot looked at him, "I think were being followed!" Ibot looked back and saw what he was talking about "SHIT! IT"S THE COPS! MAN I CAN"T GO BAK TO PRISON!" he turned into another store, while digging through the car, he pulled out stacks of brown bags and a lighter. He light one of the bags and threw it out of the window swinging the car and moving just as the police cars blow up in the back of him. He laughed menacingly "YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE SUCKERS!" and turned through another window, ending back up on the main road and head straight down.

"I think am going to be sick!" And Ami threw up on the person next to her, who happens to be Saki her fiancee. He looked at her in disgust and turned away from her. The vehicle came to a stop and the passenger's quickly jumped out of the taxi, kissing the ground, rolling on the ground just not moving. They looked up to see if they can find the crazy diver but him and the taxi were gone.

"I will never ever ride any sort of vehicle again!"Shika said as he laid down flatly on the ground. The whole group agreed not in the mood to move from their spot, that is until a voice interrupted them.

"Can I help you guys?" the voice said. The group looked up and saw a beautiful blonde woman with light gray eyes looking at them, she smiled and the guys had hearts in their eyes. Grandpa Aiya was found kneeling on one knee in front of the woman, a red rose in his hands, kissing her arms and fingers,"My love, my life! You are the air I breathe! Please put and old man out of his misery and agree that you will make me happy and marry me! We can travel the world! I can give you diamonds, clothes, money! Whatever you asked it shall be yours!" He was hit on the head and dragged away by Nini mumbling about old perverts needing to be put out of their misery.

The blonde woman smiled and looked over the group, "How can I help you?" Shashi stepped forward, "We are actually looking for the palace. Can you help us?"

The woman pointed to the side of her, "Well your in luck, your standing in front of the palace as we speak." The group looked at where the woman pointed and sure enough they stood in front of tall gates with two men standing on either sides of the gate wearing a red suit and a black hat. Behind the gates was a long walkway with flowers and a lake on both sides, the walkway lead to an archway followed by grand stairs. The Palace was huge bigger than anything they have ever seen in all its splendor.

"Usually by this time, visiting hours are finished for the day. But if you want an audience with the king and queen I can help you there since I work personally with them. Come along." she lead them a side gate nodding to the guards along the way. Placing her hand on a machine along with her eye being scanned, she opened the door but stop and looked back with a creepy smile, "Oh by the way my name is DEIDARA and I AM A MAN!" And walked away leaving a stunned group along with a queasy Grandpa Aiya throwing up in the background and crying. After watching the hilarious reactions to his gender, the man led the group down some hallways until they reached a set of double doors in which the man scan a white card and it opened, they walked along the path marveling at the beauty of the gardens and crystal clear water. Reaching the front doors they waited as the man placed his hand on a pad and his face close up to the spot next to it, they heard a click and the double doors opened to allow them entrance.

The hallway was grand filled with a mixture of fall colors that blended into the gold of the palace. They walked down a long red carpet hallway on the walls were pictures of scenery and people of the country.

They finally reached a another set of golden double doors with a fox shaped handle, two men guarded the door "Good day! Am here to see the majesties, some nice people would like an audience with him."

"You know the rules!" One of the guards said.

The man flipped his blonde hair back, "I know! But these aren't ordinary citizens." And with that he pushed the door opened and walked in the group following behind. " Ahh this palace is amazing!" Aki said as the she looked at the hich celings with clear beautiful chandeliers, the walls covered in red, gold and purpled canopy with mirrors and portraits of unknown people and scenary two golden thrones sitting high behind some clear curtains so that the audience cannot look upon the faces of the king and queen.

Deidara bowed low in greeting and respectful manner as he made his way towards the throne, the group standing still watching to see what will happen. "Your majesties!" He said. Movement can be seen behind the curtains and two bodies stood up from thier chairs, a female body and a make body. The male held up his hand, "Arise Deidara you have done well." then the king beckon forth the group closer as Deidara moved to stand next to the thrones.

When they were a good distance the king clicked his fingers and the group founded themseleves surrounded by masked guards wearing all black with a red fox mask on thier faces. "Whats the meaning of this?" Shashi asked.

The king and queen laughed, "Do you honestly thought that we wouldn't know that you set were in our country?" the queen replied.

"What do you mean, were just normal ordinary civilans!" Nini said. The king, queen and Deidara laughed even harder, "Please we know you are from the hidden leaf village! It's really no secert! You over there are the famous Jiraiya the legendary toad sage, you are Kakashi Hatake also known as the copy ninja, then we have Kureani Yuhi the legendary genjutus mistress." the king began as he pointed to each and every indiviual.

"And lets not forget Shikamaru Nara the heir from the Nara clan, Kiba Inuzuka the heir from the Inuzuka clan, Saskue Uchiha the famous last Uchiha from the Uchiha clan, Sakura Hurano the so called best medic training under the legendary Tusande Senju and Neji Hyuuga the fame prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Trust us we have done our homework we know who you folks are." the queen continued.

"What I want to know is who gave Konoha the audictiy and the right to sneak into my kingdom the way you guys did? According to our laws this is treaso and immediate death is schedule if i don't get a good answer involving your actions!" The king demanded.

Neji stepped forward a little and bowed in respect, "Forgave our intrustion, it was never our intentions to meet and present oursleves this way but we are here in dire need and urgency from our Hokgage the Legendary Tusande Senju."

"Oh i like how you speak, continue please!" The queen urged.

Neji bowed again, "Thank you your majesty. Thier is a war brewing between our village and some of the other hidden villages in the Eastern Nation. Because of pase events or alligences with certain villages have fade and has left us defenceless. We knew that the only way for shinobis to have an audience with you is by invitation only and since we don't know of any other villages that had contact with this nation, we assumed that by disguising ourselves as civilians we would be able to have and audience with you."

The king looked down at them, "I know about the situation concering the hidden leaf village, but tell me why should i help a village that decideds to throw out its heros and awards its traitors?"

The group paled except for two who pushed forward, the fox guards moving quickly threw handsigns in preparation to protect the royal majesties, "What do you know about that freak! HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVE!" Sakura yelled out, Saskue following hotly on behind her.

"You know nothing about what happen in that village! That freak had a demon inside of him, he deserve what he got! I am the famous and powerful Uchiha! Am stronger than any shinobi ever! The onl reason i didn't defeat that freak was because of that demon! And the only reason were so call coming to you for help was because our man power is short and they don't want me to exert myself!" Saskue said as he smirk haughtly at them.

It went quiet after that shocking speech, Sakura looking at Saskue with hearts in her eyes at how strong and hot he was. "Guards send them to the dugeons!" The king said. The fox guards slapped waist bands on the group and quickly began moving them out of the throne room.

"Wait please! You have to help us! Please! Ignore what that boy said! We really are in trouble not just the shinobi but the civilians as well." Jiraiya shouted out as he was dragged out of the room kicking and screaming!

The king clenched his fist tightly blood running down his fingers, dripping on the floor his eyes closed and taking deep and heavy breathes to calm down his rage. He felt his wife touching him calming him down. He lean into her touch and finally he opened up his eyes and looked into her blue eyes filled with hidden rage, comfort and love, " Don't worry my love we will make them pay!"

**End! sorry for the late update! i almost couldn't bring this chapter out because i didn't know how i wanted it to go! so hope you enjoy! sorry that it is so short! sorry for errors of any kind!**


	4. Chapter 4

UGGG! I HAD THIS CHAPTER TYPED AND READY TO POST BECAUSE AM TAKING A RESEARCH SUMMER CLASS IT TOOK ME A WHILE BUT NOOO THE FILE WENT BAD SO NOW I HAVE TO TYPE ALL OVER FROM THE BEGINNING AGAIN! FURSTRATING! ANYWAY KML! Here we go with chapter four! Thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites! Thank you especially **Kmon13** for the joke! I laughed hard and of course I added it to the story! If you have more I would most appreciate it! Kml! Enjoy!

* * *

**Deep in the Palace Dungeon**

Jiraya was thrown into the prison cells, he looked over and saw Saskue, and Kakashi in the cell with him; the cell across held Sakura and Kurenai and the cell to the left held Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba. The guards looked into the cell at all the prisoners, one of the jailers looked at his partner and his shoulders started shaking, "Hey how many Uchiha and banshees does it take to put his team in the Dungeons bring down Konoha in flames in one breath?"

One of the guards looked at him, "I don't know how many?"

The guard's shoulder shook harder, "Just one...One each one pink haired Banshee who doesn't think before speaking and Uchiha with his ego stroked too much is all that is needed." All the guards laughed hard, Saskue tried to reach for one of them through the bars, his Sharingan activated and his mouth in a sneer.

The guard's jumped back shaking their hands, "Ohhh someone's touchy!" the guards laughed even harder at Saskue's facial expression and left the dungeons.

"Well I did not see this coming." Kakashi said as he rested his head against the wall, his Icha Icha paradise books taken from him in the search.

"Yea but look on the bright side, it could have been much worse." Shikamaru threw in.

"Oh yea, how?" Kurenai yelled out to him, "We could have been charged for treason and killed on the spot." He answered.

The whole group went quite as they thought over what he said.

"But at least they should have treated us better, I mean the legendary Toad Sage Jiraya, the copy cat nin Kakashi, the famous genjutsu mistress Kurenai, me who was trained by the best of the best medical nin Tusande and of course the famous, hot, love of my life Saskue Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. The least we could have gotten was respect and not treated like common slave." Sakura ranted.

Neji snorted, "Oh shut up you banshee, who cares about what you think. Of course we will receive less than a warm welcome when we sneak as civilians into a dangerous nation."

Sakura sucked her teeth at Neji, "Look I know you're still mad about that incident, but get over yourself. She died for a worthy cause!"

Neji grabbed the bar, clenching his teeth tightly, "How is leaving Ten –ten to die to save that stuck up prick Saskue a worthy cause _**Haruno?**_"

Sakura humped and leaned back on the wall, "Because Saskue – kun is the head of a worthy clan, the toughest of all our ninjas and my fiancée. So his life deserves first preference and extreme care."

Neji felt his byakugan activated and opened his mouth to say something but felt a hand on his shoulder's squeezing. He looked back at Shikamaru who shook his head slightly so he moved from the door and sat on the floor. He can still remember that day as if it was yesterday:

_**Flashback:**_

It was a year after Naruto was banished from Konoha, Saskue, Sakura, Neji, Ten – ten, Kiba and Akamaru were just hitting Konoha's borders after finishing an S- ranked mission in Earth country.

They were leaping quickly through the trees when a loud explosion hit them out of nowhere and they flew back into a few trees. When the dust cleared they saw two persons in black tights covering from neck to feet wearing a blank white mask.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Saskue yelled out to the Nin.

The two Nin just stood there not moving, "Hey am talking to you!" Saskue shouted getting infuriated at being ignored. Saskue took out his blade and smirked, "Fine since you don't want to answer me let me tell you my name. I AM THE SASKUE UCHIHA AND I WILL BE YOUR EXCUTIONER TODAY!" and with that he attacked the nearest Nin.

"Saskue – kun!" Sakura screeched.

"Saskue stop!' Neji bellowed after the dark haired ninja. He couldn't believe that he jumped into battle without knowing first who the enemy was and what they wanted, but then again this was SASKUE UCHIHA!

Sakura jumped into battle with the masked Nin that Saskue was fighting her fist pumped with charka, "Sakura come back!" Ten –ten hollered after the pink haired girl, whose sole focus was on her dark haired boyfriend.

"Tch! Are they stupid or something!" Kiba yelled out as he watched Saskue and Sakura engaged one of the white masked Nin, while the other masked Nin stood patiently on the tree with their arms folded on their chest.

"Well we can't just wait for this guy to attack since it looks like he isn't going to help his partner,' Kiba exclaim, he got down onto his hands and knees his charka enveloping his body, '**Beast human taijutsu!**" He moved with quick speed and reflexes like an animal and attacked the Nin.

The Nin raised a hand and swiped the air, back slapping Kiba before he touched him. Kiba flew through the trees Akamaru barking and running after him. Ten – ten gasped holding a chain wind staff.

Kiba got up wiping the blood from his lips, "Hehe he got lucky is all."

Neji looked at Kiba, "Ok so far I can't read nor sense any charka from this guy. I don't know what this guy want, but you need to be careful. While you attack I will look for an opening for me and Ten – ten to attack."

Kiba nodded taking out a red pill and feeding it to himself and Akamaru, "Let's go boy **Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf.**"

Kiba and Akamaru fused into one entity creating a large two headed wolf dog. The two headed dog barked growling and drooling at the prey in front of him. The dog ran towards the masked Nin, who jumped into the air and landed on the back of the dog.

The masked Nin touched a few points on the dog grabbing some hairs from the back and slamming the dog head first into the dirt.

Meanwhile Saskue and Sakura weren't doing so hot with their battle. Sakura was panting hard while holding onto her elbow trying to heal the deep gash. She watched as Saskue activated **Amaterasu** his eye's bleeding as the masked Nin became surrounded with black fire.

Saskue kneeled on his knee, holding onto his sword as he watched the Nin being engulfed by the flames. He smirked thinking that he won, than his eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. The masked Nin walked out of the fire as if he was walking through a field of flowers without a burn marked or scratch on him. Saskue tried to stand but he feel, losing his sword, Amaterasu took the last but of charka he had, he yelped as the Nin grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up and started punching him in his stomach repeatedly.

Sakura seeing her boyfriend in troubled gathered her charka into her fist and jumped into the air, "LET GO OF HIM! CHA!" The Nin not turning grabbed Sakura's flying fist a squeezed hard, crushing all bones in her hands and flinging her on the ground. Sakura scream out in pain and begun healing her fist as best as she can, the Nin pushed Saskue head first into the dirt and stomped hard on his back.

After a while the Nin moved, looked up and saw his partner waiting for him in the tree. He jumped next to his partner and the two vanished into thin air.

"SAKURA! COME QUICK!" Neji yelled as he placed his hands on top of the gaping wound on Ten –ten's stomach trying his hardest to stop the gushing flow of blood.

"NEJI AM BUSY RIGHT NOW!" Sakura yelled back as he turned Saskue over to begin healing his eyes.

"SAKURA, TEN – TEN IS LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD AND IF YOU DON'T COME HEAL HER QUICK SHE WILL DIE!" he shouted back to the girl. He looked down at his pale team mate, "Hold on Ten –ten, just hold on!"

"LOOK NEJI! TEN –TEN ISN'T IN SERIOUS DANGER OK! I SHOULD KNOW I TRAINED UNDER THE GREAT TUSANDE SENJU. SASKUE NEEDS MY IMMEDIATE ATTENTION AND DUE CARE! HE BROKE SOME RIBS, HAVE A SLIGHT CONCUSSION, AND HIS EYES ARE BLEEDING! SO WAIT YOUR DAMN TURN!"

Neji looked up his byakugan blazing, he was about to answer when he felt a cold hand touching his face, "Neji!" Ten –ten coughed out. "Shhh, save your energy! You're going to be ok!" He told her softly.

Ten –ten smiled, looking deep into his pale eyes, "Don't worry Neji, this isn't the end. It's only the beginning." And with that she took her last breath, her hands drop as Ten – ten passed away.

Neji screamed as he holds the cold body of Ten –ten to his chest, tears running down his chin. Sakura a few minutes later came over, "Move let me see!" Neji looked at her with blazing red eyes his byakugan activated and a cold look crossed over his face, "You better move away from me **_HARUNO – SAN_** because I will not be held liable for my actions."

Sakura feeling the chill running down her back nodded and watch as Neji stood up and carried the lifeless body all the way back to the village.

**_FLASHBACK END:_ **

Since then he avoided Sakura and Saskue as much as he could, in fact most of the village sided along with Sakura's actions in saving the so called Uchiha and not risking his life for that of a nobody.

Neji clenched his fist tightly. He looked up at the sound of the cell door opening and saw three guards standing in front of him. "Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, let's go."

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other in slight confusion but followed the guards out of the dungeons and into a formal dining area. The guards took off the hand cuffs and Neji was attacked by a small feminine body.

"NEJI - kun!" the female voice yelled as she held him tightly crying into his shirt. Neji wrapped his much of his arms that he can around the female smiling into her hair. "I missed you sooo much!" the female cried.

"I am glad to you two are doing well." Naruto said stepping into the room escorting Ino on his arms.

Ino moved from Naruto and walked over to Shikamaru giving him a big hug and a kiss on each cheek. 'Oh how I have missed you Shika! How was your stay in the dungeons?"

Shikamaru walked over to a chair, "Could have been more comfortable. At least the cot so I could sleep easily."

"When has that been a problem with you sleeping pineapple head?" Naruto joked at the boy as he took his place at the head of the table, Ino sitting down from him, Shikamaru to his left and Neji and the female to his right.

"It usually doesn't, but after that long bus ride here at least the cots could have been more comfortable." Shikamaru replied.

Ino laughed, "How does Tamari put up with you?" Shikamaru shrugged and mumbled troublesome woman under his breath.

Neji placed a lovely hand on the stomach of the female cuddling up to him, a kick was felt aimed at his hand and he smiled. The female looked up into his eyes and smile lovingly back at him, "I love you Neji Hyuga." "I love you Haku Hyuga!"

* * *

**END! I know its short! But like I said I had to rewrite this chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Western Nation

**WARNING THERE IS A LEMON SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**BACK IN KONOHA**

"It's been at least three weeks since they left to the Western Nation and we have yet to hear back from them." Tusande told the other council members inside the room.

"I'm sure everything is going well! They are probably just being held up enjoying the company of Sasuke – Kun and the other well known shinobis." One of the council members spoke out.

Just then the door burst wide opened and in walked the same ninjas that they were just talking about, "Well it's about bloody time! What happened...?" Tusande began to say but stop at the sight of her shinobis.

Each one had bruises and marks all over their bodies, Sasuke had bandages over his eyes, Sakura was being carried on the back of Kakashi her hands and feet bandaged, Kakashi was also worse for wear. Jiraya was limping with a branch holding him up, Kurenai looked pale and both of her arms were in casts. Kiba was in a full body cast with Akamaru wearing a muzzled that left just his nose sticking out. Shikamaru had half his face covered and was also sporting a limp and carrying a box.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Tusme screamed as she got up from her seat and ran to her son and his dog.

The other clan members moved about to help them into the room, Tusande called for extra seating and medics as she began a scanning of all their situations.

'Well, we didn't receive the warm welcome as we thought we would have by sneaking into that nation." Jiraya responded as he winces at Tusande who was healing a large whelp on his arm.

"We were almost tried for treason, but they proposition us with an offer we couldn't refuse." Kakashi began, but stopped and looked at the box in Shikamaru's hands.

"What was the proposition? And where's Neji?" Hiashi Hyuga asked them silently, a feeling of dread crawling over his spine.

Kurenai cleared her throat, "We were asked to sacrifice one of our men for the crimes of treason and they picked Sasuke and Neji to uphold the punishment required. We couldn't sacrifice Sasuke because of his importance towards the village."

"So decided that Neji would be ok to take the punishment." Sakura exclaimed proudly.

The room fell silent at the shocking revelation. "No you guys came up with that deicison on your own. I had nothing to do with it and told you guys that." Shikamaru stated angrily.

"Well anyway, we were beaten, whipped, and tourtured. Sasuke's eyes are still intact but they blinded him with some device and were sealed shut for a few weeks they told us. Sakura was able to look at him even though they blocked her charka points and broke her hand and feet." Kiba further explained.

"So tell me what's in the box?" Shika's dad asked.

The groups face dropped and a hard looked pass over Shikamaru's face, "It's Neji's remains." He said quietly.

Hiashi drew in a deep breath, clenching his fist tightly under his robes. He went back to his seat and sat down face straight to the wall.

"But there's more." Jiraya pulled out a scroll and handed to Tusande, she took it and opened it cautiously. She looked and saw a blank scroll with a small swirl in the middle; she looked at the scroll back and front before raising a quizzical eyebrow at the group.

"You need to smear some of your blood on the swirl." Jiraya explained.

Tusande nodded and bit her thumb, wiping her blood on the swirl. Suddenly the swirl began to move in a circle and the circle grew bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger until it covered the whole scroll and Tusande dropped it in surprised when a holograph of the Southern King popped up out of the scroll.

"Good morning council of Konoha. I hope you're doing lovely this morning and I am glad to see that your men were able to make it back safely to you." The voice said. "As you know your men were charged with treason for breaking into a closed nation as civillians without invitations or rights. But as selfishly they sacrificed one of their own to run from the punishment given by law. So I dealt with them and send them back to you on their merry way. This message is an invitation to you Konoha to the world's Ninja Tournament festivals that is held every year. I have decided to see what your worth is for me to help you in your so called crises. You are allowed 10 shinobis that can be ranged from gennin to Abu ninjas that you want to participate in this tournament. The tournament is in a month so I suggest you start preparing and training. I want you to show me what this so called will of fire is really all about. At the beginning of the next month you and your crew are to meet at the harbour where transportation will be provided. Hope to see you soon." With that the message went blank.

Everyone in the room stood in shock; _this could be my change to finally harvest their power._ Danzo thought to himself.

Suddenly a female voice popped up from the scroll, "This scroll is set to destruction in T minus 10, 9, 8..." They jumped up and grabbed the scroll throwing it out of the nearest window just as the countdown reached zero and the scroll blew up in the air.

"Phew! I guess we need to decide what were going to do for the next month." She said.

* * *

**A MONTH LATER, IN THE TRAINING ROOM OF THE HOME OF THE EMPROR AND EMPRESS:**

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" A young long blue - black haired female was in the middle of her mid morning training. She had purple pale eyes, rosy cheeks and a concentrated look on her face as she attacked the poles in front of her.

She did a swinging kick, "HAH!" shredding the wooden pole into pieces. She steps back, looking up and smiling as she heard clapping from the doorway of the training room.

"No wonder the training poles don't last long in this house.'" Her husband Karma said as he kissed her loveingly on the forehead then moving down to her lips, then nibbling on her ear and leaving kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Kyu stop that! Am sweaty!" Hinata said giggling and blushing at his ministrations.

Kurama moved his hands over her body smiling as he squeezed her already hard nipples, and she gasped and moaned pushing her breasts more into his hands "I was just thinking about how we haven't christen this room in a while. And since you're so sweaty from your exercise you can help me with my exercise routine for the day." He mumbled into her neck moving up and kissing her deeply, his tongue battling hers and winning.

Kurama sucked on her tongue, his hands opening her shirt even more, when he gasped as he felt Hinata's hands rubbing his throbbing erection through his pants. He looked into his wife's eyes to see lust and a familiar gleam popping in her eyes.

"Does my big bad fox want to play?" Hinata whispered seductively as she slipped her hands into his pants, grabbing the head and rubbing the precum around. Karma gasped and shudders; this is one of the things he loved about her. When her dominant side pops out and she have him gasping and begging. Even though she's quiet, shy and kind hearted even Hinata loves to take control once in a while.

**(BEGIN OF LEMON SCENE)**

Hinata pushed Kurama down on the ground, taking of her clothes as he started doing the same thing, Hinata straddled his waist and kissed him deeply and passionately, her tongue running along his teeth and she sucked hard on his bottom lip.

Kurama moaned as he ran his hands up her back, only for Hinata to grab both his hands and placed them firmly on the floor, striking a few of his points to make his arms useless "No touching until I tell you." She started moving to his neck sucking and nipping along his veins just the way he liked it.

_Gosh this girl is dangerous!_ Kurama thought as he thrusts up his hips to rub against her wet core. Hinata bit his nipple hard and sucked on it Kurama yelped and moan in pleasure. Her byakugan was activated to allow her to hit the spots that will maximize his pleasure.

Hinata rubbed her core harder against him and Kumara arms twitching on the floor. Hinata moved down until she reach his dripping head, she smiled as she stuck out the tip of her tongue and scraped along the bottom of his mushroom head, his knees buckled and Hinata pulled him towards her, her hands squeezing his bare ass and took him fully into her mouth.

Kurama groan a deep yes, she pulled his cock from her mouth and replaced it with his balls, squeezing the base of his dick so he wouldn't cum yet. He felt so vulnerable and so excited; he was under her control and loved it. Her tongue rolled his balls back and forth and he gasped at the sensation.

"Mmm, that feels great, Hinata!," Upon exhaling, Hinata moved her lips a little further down his shaft and pulled his cock that much further into her tight mouth. Kurama began to thrust his hips slowly, pushing his wicked hard cock into Hinata's throat. He could hear her laboring a bit to breathe but he kept his pace slow not wanting to rush this moment. Oh, the physical pleasure he was getting!

"Oh Hinata, baby, what a fucking turn on you are. No tease, all action and turn on, that's you. Mmm, you keep this up and I'm sure to empty my fat cock down your throat. You want it, too, don't you Hinata?" he told her gruffly. The slow bob of Hinata's head caused even more pressure on his swollen hardness. He could feel Hinata's nose nestled into his balls. Everything was so tight and tense, just what liked for a hard explosion. He began to rock a little harder and a little faster, taking things up a notch and Hinata squeezing and rolling his balls in tune with his rocking and looking at Kumara with a lustful and wicked expression.

Kurama felt his balls tighten, he was close, Hinata looked up and just when he was about to blow she let him go with a loud pop. He groan, tears filling his eyes, Hinata smirked as she straddled him and kissed him deeply, and she rubbed her core against him and with her she hold him up and pushed herself down. She moans and bounced a few times until she was fully seated on him, "fuck me hard, Kurama, hard!" she breathed against his ear. "I need to feel that hard cock inside my pussy. I want it to explode inside me just like before."

Hinata began bouncing, she started off slowly grinding her hip to set a nice rhythm then she began to move faster, Kurama thrusting his hips up just as she came down. Hinata grabbed her breasts squeezing them and moving them together.

Oh God," she said. "Yes, Kumara, yes! Right there!"

He slides into her, quick and easy, she was so wet. Kurama sent some charka through to the points that she closed earlier, his arms now released, he grabbed her nipples and twisted the points, and Hinata threw her head back as pleasure ran straight down to her wet area. His moved a hand to rub her wet area, she gasped for air as he started to thumb-fuck me...rhythm increasing as she got closer.

Their pace quickened, his thumb thrust in and out of me, hard and fast. Hinata heard her pussy slurping, felt a trickle of my wetness running down the inside of her thigh.

"Yes," she sobbed.

"Are you going to come?" Kumara asked. "Are you going to come for me, letting your juices slide down my stomach as you clench yourself around me? You naughty girl."

"Yes," she moaned, "Come with me! Together!"

His thumb hooked slightly, found that spot, her knees buckled. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as her orgasm exploded through her in waves, Kumara following after as her walls clench him in a tight grip.

"Oh, God," Kurama hissed through his teeth.

**(FINISH LEMON SCENE). **

Afterwards Hinata lying on her husband's chest, listening to his heart beat settling; his hands running through her long locks. She started thinking about her life here as Empress, she sure came far from being a useless, shy girl hated by her father to being a powerful ruler over a nation. She sigh and snuggled deeper, "Everything alright?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. Just thinking about how happy I am with my life here with you and all our friends and people." She laid small butterfly kisses on his chest; Kurama raised her head and kissed her deeply. He was glad that she was happy; her happiness alone gave him pleasure in life and makes it worth living. He didn't want to go back to them dark days when he lost her for good.

He deepens the kiss again, putting all of his emotions into it as he thought of losing his love one more time. Hinata moaned in the kiss but broke it off and looked back to the doorway to see Nagato with a hand covering his eyes.

"Again! And in the training room no least! Have you no shame!" he yelled. Hinata and Kurama quickly put on their clothes laughing at his expression. It seems like every time and everyplace they find time together he always catches them in their afterglow.

"Well now that you are finish doing whatever you two were doing, it's time to start heading down to the tournament before the guests arrive." He told them.

"Oh yea, let us go freshen up and we will meet you at the gates." Hinata told him pulling her husband along towards their private rooms; Hinata wore a tight fitting light pink dress with a V – shaped running down her chest, and flowing out pass the waist; Kurama wore soft pants with a light pink collared shirt to match Hinata.

Later on four dark colored vehicles were seen traveling down the roads towards the festival grounds. The grounds consist of different stalls for the vendors, a mansion to house the visiting leaders, the king and queen of the north and south, the emperor and the empress. There were also houses for the shinobis of the leaders, and other small inn's and motel's for tourist and other's visiting in the area.

"Are you excited to see your cousin again?" Kurama asked Hinata as he lightly caresses her hand.

"Of course I am! It's been a while since we last talked. Hopefully I can get him for a rematch after the chuninn exams fiasco." Hinata replied back.

"Hehe! I would love to see you kick his ass! I was surprise you let him win but then I remembered if you didn't the Hyuga clan would have branded you or use you as a breeder for themselves." Kurama stated.

Hinata laughed, "It wasn't one of my proudest moments, but am glad I threw the fight. It helps nin – san to realize that I had no part in the death of his father and despite it all I still love him and forgave him."

"You have such a big heart; this is one of the reasons I love you so." Kurama lean over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"We have reached sires." The driver called out from the front of the car. The doors opened and Hinata and Kurama got out smiling to the large crowd that had gathered together to get a glimpse of the royals. Hinata and Kurama went to the barricades shaking hands and talking to the crowd of people; they received flowers, gifts and take pictures loving and showing gratitude to the citizens as they walked to towards the door to of the mansion.

"HINATA!" a loud voice yelled and Hinata found herself in a bone crushing hug with her view only seeing blonde hair. She laughed as she realized who it was, "Hello Ino how are you today?"

Ino let her best friend go and smiled happily, "Oh you know the usual! Being a queen over a nation, dealing with traitors and what not!" Ino looked at Kurama and gave him a brief hug as her husband Naruto came over slurping a bowl of ramen.

"Jeez kit! Can't you go at least a few hours without eating ramen?" Kurama inquired of him.

Naruto slurped up a noodle, 'Hey can you blame me! Its (NAME OF RAMEN PLACE) noodles. Ramen is the best dish in the world and only the holiest of the holiest are worthy to part take in its goodness." he defended.

Hinata looked at Ino, "How do you put up with his obsession with it?"

Ino shrugged as her and Hinata made walked down the aisle towards the garden, leaving their husbands to their own devices. "So who else has reached?" Hinata questions.

"So far it's just us, our fighters are down by the stadium checking it out and training; Neji and Haku are back at the palace having a little bit of alone time. They should be coming up later on today along with the Southern couple and their fighters. The other visiting nations should be in by the morning so the beginning of the festival should be able to commence tomorrow night as plan." Ino responded.

They sat down on the bench, taking in the beauty of the garden and the light breeze that was flowing through. "So what's the situation in Konoha?" Hinata entreated.

Ino sigh as she brushed her bang back from her eyes, "Not looking so good. They are really desperate for us to help them. You remember them sending people to us to talk about a treaty between the nations, well get this the treaty mostly focus on the benefits they receive instead of it being 50/50."

Hinata gasped, "NO!"

Ino nodded, "Yep, apparently if we did sign we had to turn over all our secrets including jutsu's and whatever other reliable resources we have. We had to give Konoha at least 75% running over the way we run our country, and don't even get me started on how much money we have to give them, or as they put it taxes and tributes that we have to pay."

Hinata laughed; Ino clucked along with her, "The only benefit we get out of the whole deal is that we can use Sasuke Uchiha for any battles or mission once it doesn't affect his dojutsu or his ability to reproduce. However we were to give up any female's from any of the major clans to Sasuke Uchiha for his harem of women because he deserves the best of the best."

"Well it's a good thing Kurama or the Southern King wasn't there, it might have been a total disaster and Konoha may not be standing to this day. How did Naruto took it?" Hinata asked.

Ino sighed, 'It took not just the hidden foxes, but also all of the advisors, the arm guards and the no sex for the rest month to clam him done. He was so mad that not even threatening closing all ramen stands stopped his anger."

"Wow!"

"Yea!"

The two women went silent as they just continued enjoying the breezes.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING AT THE DOCKS**

"So this is the famous Western Nation." Tusande said as everyone loaded their belongings into the vehicle assigned to them. _I wonder what is this feeling that has come over me. It doesn't feel right._ She thought to herself as they made their way to the designated festival.

* * *

**END! HEHE! HOPE YOU LIKE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Western Nation Chapter

**Hello am back, took a very needed vacation and caught up with school and work. However, I have not forgotten my stories. Therefore, here is another chapter.**

* * *

"Are you ready to get this party started?" the MC of the World's Martial's Arts event shouted to the crowd of people.

"Are you ready to rock?" The crowd yelled even louder jumping up and down in their seats.

"All right! Welcome to the annual World's Martial's Arts Tournament am your host just call me MC!" the blonde haired man yelled into his microphone as he stood in the middle of the area.

"Today we have a very special guests let's give a round of applause for Konohagakure – the Village Hidden in the Leaves." MC pointed to a blonde women sitting next to a pale eyed brown haired man and also a white haired man with red markings on his face; also sitting in the tall stands was a women with wild brown hair, serpent like eyes and long red triangles on her face; a dark haired man wearing dark shades and a tall pale coat that covers up to his nose; a man with half-mast eyes that looked like he just woken up from a nap, whose hair was thrown back in one and two scars on the right side of his face; another man was blonde haired man with a stern facial expression on his face: and the final man had bandages all over the right side of his face and a very stern look.

They were seated in one of the high stands that overlooked the stage and the crowd and had the symbol of the leaf in front of it.

"BOOO!" Yelled the crowd, some even throwing food and plastics out of the stand to show their displeasure of seeing them there.

MC sweat dropped and pulled at the collar of his shirt, Tsunade clenched her fists an angry tick popping out of her forehead, "These people are ridiculous!" she told Hiashi and Jiraiya who was sitting right next to her.

"Any who let's get on with the show!" The crowd yelled out in agreement, "Our first contestant came all the way from Sunagakure here's Mai! And his opponent…" Tsunade blocked out what the Mc was saying as her mind went back to her shock at meeting Gaara the Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure:

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_It was the first day of the Martial Arts Tournament and Tsunade along with her entourage was walking around the area where fighters warmed up and waited for the tournament to begin._

"_Hey isn't that Gaara?" Sakura asked as she pointed a fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair who was talking to a blonde haired woman and a man with make up on his face. Tsunade looked surprised to see him there,_

_"Yes it is him! In addition, I think that is Temari and Kankuro he is talking to! GAARA HEY!" _

_The group turned and saw the Konoha nins and dignitary making their way towards them. Gaara had on his usual stoic face, Temari and Kankuro was looking a little bit surprised to see them there._

_"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as the group finally reached to wear Gaara and his siblings were standing._

"_Yes I would love an answer to that question myself?" Tsunade asked curious as well, at why the __Godaime Kazekage was here off all places. Even though they were cut off from the treaties, they still had their ears opened to any beneficial news that may help them to get back into their good books and renew the treaty. _

"_Oh, were here every year!" Kankuro said, Temari slap him in the back of his head and muttered big mouth under her breathe._

"_Every year?!" Jiraiya asked, "How can you guys be here every year when we just found out about this last month." The rest of the Konoha dignitary looked to the group for some answers._

_Gaara folded his arms and looked at the group before him, "Yes, its part of the treaty agreement between our countries. We allow our nins to fight in this tournament to get the chance to improve and have fun among other things."_

"_So wait, you guys have a treaty with the Southern Kingdom?" Hiashi asked._

_The three looked at each other before Temari answered, "No not just the Southern but the whole empire." There was an awkward and tense silence as the group took in the information that was given._

_A messenger, "Excuse me Godaime Kazekage you and your siblings are being summoned" interrupted the silence. The messenger bowed and retreated knowing that the message was delivered._

_The sand siblings bowed their hands of goodbye to the Konoha nins and was about to turn when Tsunade called them back, "Will you be able to put in a good word for us with the leaders of the empire? I have been trying to establish a treaty with them; however this is the first time we received any word from them." _

_The sand siblings gave each other a silent communication, but it was Gaara that answered as he turned and walked away, "We will see what happens!"_

_**Flashback end**__._

It irritated her that she couldn't get a meeting with the Southern Kingdom, her being a well-known Sannin, but Gaara who was also a jinchurki who was hated by his village even though she still don't understand how they made him the Godaime Kazekage. How can he have an alliance with the whole empire?

However, that was not even the worst part, as her eyes moved over to the stand across the arena. The stand was the tallest overlooking all the stadium, it had a sheer covering that makes it hard for anyone to see in, even Hiashi had a hard time peeking in using his byakugan. Still that was not even the worst part of it, as they were seated; she spotted not just Gaara and his siblings but also Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage of Kirgakure.

Tsunade felt a tap on her shoulder bringing her from her thoughts; she looked up and saw Jiraiya giving her a concern look. "Are you ok?"

Tsunade looked at him, and then looked around her surroundings as she saw people getting up and moving around the stadium, "What's going on?"

"It's an intermission right now." Hiashi answered her. She looked up at the royal box and saw servants moving inside and out carrying platters of food and beverages. _This may be my change of talking to the royalties of this nation. I may even be able to create an alliance for the upcoming war. _

After thinking that she stood up and looked at Hiashi, Jiraiya, Danzo and Shikaku, "You four come with me, were going to use this time to try and get in contact with the royalties." The four men got up and left heading into the corridors towards the royal box.

They arrived and saw Mei and Gaara standing outside the box talking, when they were close enough the two turned to the group with a blank expression. "Hello Tsunade! It's great to see you." Mei spoke, she was a tall, slender woman in her thirties with green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a topknot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

"Hello Mei I didn't know you was here?" Tsunade said in a friendly voice and smile that was anything other than friendly.

Mei looked at Gaara for a few split second at the corner of her eye then focus back to Tsunade, "Well this is an annual event for us, so were here every year. Am actually surprise to see Konoha Nins here actually, so tell me how you are here?"

"Sigh! We were invited on the Southern Nations invitation." Shikaku said as his lazy eyes took in the slight tense of the shoulders of Gaara and Mei.

"Do you guys know who the Southern royalties are?" Jiraiya asked them.

"It's not our place to say." Gaara spoke, "But know this that the whole nation are very close friends and allies to us both."

"Well this is all just dandy, and since you guys are here being leaders of your own villages am sure requesting an audience with the whole empire inside that box should go even more smoothly knowing you guys will support us." Tsunade replied as she took a step forward only to be pushed back as a black shadow slide across the floor and three men wearing all black except for their masks, which were of a red kitusne face.

The whole group was stunned, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Were sorry Godaime of Konoha, but you are unauthorized to go beyond this point." One of the masked men replied. "You are to leave this area at once and return to your designated seat."

"What do you mean unauthorized?' Hiashi asked as he activated his byakugan, and gasped aloud when he found out that he could not see any of the men's charka. 'Don't you know who we are? She is none other than THE Tsunade (LOOK FOR LAST NAME) the legendary medical Sannin and THE GODAIME OF KONOHA. In addition, even Jiraiya another legendary Sannin of the Toad Sage, and last but not least me THE GREAT HISAHI HYUGA of the PRESTINIE HYUGA CLAN OF KONOHA! We should be authorized to go anywhere around this whole empire. WE DEMAND AN AUDIENCE WITH YOUR LEADERS FOR THIS DISRESPECT WE HAVE COME ACROSS FROM YOUR PEOPLE AND HOW THEY HAVE TREATED US AS WELL." He finished ranting, his hands balled into a fist at his side.

"We understand your concern and will bring it fought to our leaders; however you are still unauthorized to go beyond this point. We are asking peacefully that you please return to your designated seats." The masked man requested once again.

Tsunade ran towards the masked man her fist raised in the air. She slammed it down and a large cracked is formed from where her fist landed, however the masked man was not in there. She stood up and looked around to find the masked man standing behind Hiashi who had his byakugan on and did not see the masked man disappeared.

Shikaku got on his knees, going through a few hand signs and shouted "SHADOW CLUTCH!" activating his shadow technique jutsu that allowed him to hold the man and control his movements. One of the other three men intercepted the jutsu and back slapped Shikaku, flipped into the air just as Jiraiya attacked with "GREAT FIREBALL!" Hiashi was fighting the other masked man that dodged Tsunade's first punch. Tsunade was fighting the last masked Nin, as Danzo watched the scene unfolding with a calculated gaze.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" an angry voiced yelled. The Konoha Nins paused mid fight as the masked Nins kneeled in front of the last two people they would ever expect to see, a pissed off Naruto Uzamaki and an even angrier Hinata Hyuga in the flesh!

* * *

HELLO ONCE AGAIN! I AM RELEASING THIS CHAPTER THAT HAS BEEN ON HOLD FOR A WHILE! STILL ALIVE, HOWEVER LIFE REALLY GETS TO YOU AND KEEP YOU BUSY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


End file.
